Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Cryobyte
December 18: PLASMA Welcome to the first day of Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015! Today I will be starting off with good ol' PLASMA. 'What is PLASMA?' you might be asking, let me break it down to you in four words... ...Yeah, not the best logo, I'll fix that later. Anyways, onto the trailer. Unten lays sprawled against a giant cog as the clock tower he lays in begins to collapse, gears tumbling pass Unten and taking out other gears, dropping down to their demise. He clenches his eyes closed as the top of the building caves in and begins to fall, heading towards Unten. It cuts to black, and then shows a city which is literally split in half, a giant crack with a bright glowing light seperating the two parts of the cities. It then cuts to a muddy battlefield, with broken vehicles spread throughout. A helicopter then smashes into the ground, spinning violently and exploding. It then goes back to the city, as a giant red blast explodes from the crack and hits the sky, turning the whole sky a blood red. The logo then flickers on, like a neon light. Yay, horrible trailer! Anyways, production for Plasma will start a little bit before Magma Sentinels is finished, hurray for non-descriptive day! Wooh! December 19: PLASMA Trailers + New Character Reveal Trailer 1: Mysteries Unfolded :???: We mean it, we won't attack you if you don't attack us. The mysterious man throws his hood off and time seems to freeze, as a splash screen tells us that this is '''Aran Leverletto'.'' :Aran: We don't need any more trouble in this world, we've already had enough trouble. A cloaked figure sits up in his throne. :???: And what makes you think just because of the trouble already existing, I will cease my attacks across this world? No, it just makes it easier, as you all are already weakened, so I can come in and deliver the final blow. :Aran: What are you? :???: Just call me 'The Savior'. :Aran: Well, you're doing anything but being a savior. :The Savior: I've come to cleanse this world of all of you puny humans, to start anew. :Aran: Sounds like a horrible cliche movie. The Savior growls and brings his hand up as rocks shoot from the ground and throw Aran against the wall, leaving him in a dazed state. :The Savior: Silence! :Aran: Now! Aran yells into a watch and the door explodes open, fragments of the door flying everywhere. :The Savior: What in the.. Leah Needlenam runs out with a needle rifle, time freezes once again and a splash screen, showing Leah's name, appears. It quickly resumes and Leah begins to fire at The Savior. :Leah: Watch out, bitch! The Savior flicks his cloak at the needles and they richochet backwards, heading towards Leah. :Aran: Duck! Leah ducks as the needles hit the wall and break, falling across the ground. :The Savior: It was nice talking with you, but I have to go now. The Savior cackles as he explodes upward, leaving a hole in the ceiling and flying away. :Leah: Gah! Look what you did, you let him get away! :Aran: Me?! You were the one who came in guns blazing! :Leah: You told me to do that though! :Aran: No, I told you to walk in with an awesome entrance! :Leah: Oh, so a splash screen isn't good enough? :Aran: I want to kill you, so bad. :Leah: Touche, dickbag. The trailer ends with the screen fading as Leah and Aran argue on. December 21: Aftershock A beast sits at the throne, with a wand in his hand. He twirls it around and cackles. A rather small entity, with a cloak that is way too long for him, hobbles into the room, adressing the man in the throne as King Bereimul. King Bereimul stands up and pulls out the vortex wand, aiming it at the small man. He claims that 'nobody will miss you' and fires, a purple shot slamming into the man and incinerating him. He smirks and looks towards a mirror, that zooms out towards armies of purple humanoids walking in a massive wave, all holding guns. The wave behind the soldiers are people that look like the man who entered the throne room, but vary from tall to small. They seem to be holding books, and keeping their heads down. It then zooms across planet to an unfinished circular portal, with buckets of runes beside it. It zooms up to some foreign letters, who turn purple and morph into the word 'Fantendoverse'. King Bereimul states that 'it will come soon, and they won't be ready'. It then goes to The Fan sitting in a room, that is projecting King Bereimul's army. He shakes his head and presses a button, and the projector flashes five shadows onto the screen, all a different color. December 22: Upgrading Knight Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Cryobyte Category:Subpages